Point of Entry
}} Point of Entry is the seventh album from the British heavy metal band Judas Priest. It was released on 26 February 1981. In 1980 Judas Priest garnered some airplay with "Breaking the Law" and "Living After Midnight" from their album British Steel. As a result, the band pursued a more melodic, radio friendly direction on Point of Entry. Following the conclusion of the British Steel World Tour, the band began work on their next project. By this time, they had sufficient funds to fly all their equipment to the huge, state-of-the-art Ibiza Studios in Spain. This gave Point Of Entry a louder, stronger, more "live" sound than previous Judas Priest albums. Promotion Three singles were released from the album: "Heading Out to the Highway", "Don't Go" and "Hot Rockin'", all of which had accompanying music videos. The song "Heading Out to the Highway" has been a staple in live shows since its release, "Desert Plains" was regularly played throughout the 1980s and "Hot Rockin'" is still performed today. On the 2005 "Re-united" tour they also played "Solar Angels" on rare occasions, while on the World Wide Blitz Tour of 1981 (supporting Point of Entry), it had been the opening song of every show. Cover "Europe got an intriguing and colorful sort of futuristic metal wing over a horizon shot...designed by Roslav Szaybo, who had done all the band's CBS albums to date." The North American cover differed from the rest of the world, this being repeated with the remaster. The US artwork, featuring computer printer paper to simulate the line in the middle of the road and white cardboard boxes on the back, was designed by Columbia Record's John Berg. "'The sleeve was awful, scoffs the guitarist (Glenn Tipton), 'and we've got to blame management for that because they didn't shop around enough to get one that was suitable. The American cover was different, but that turned out to be even worse!'" The artwork also saw the introduction of the 3D Judas Priest logo, which would be used up to Turbo. Reissues The album was remastered in 2001, with two bonus tracks added, a live version of "Desert Plains" and "Thunder Road", a track from the Ram It Down sessions. In the booklet of the Remastered CD, the band states: Critical reception }} In 2005, Point of Entry was ranked number 352 in Rock Hard magazine's book of The 500 Greatest Rock & Metal Albums of All Time. In the 2007 book Metal: The Definitive Guide, author Garry Sharpe-Young wrote that the album consists of "radio-friendly fillers." Morever, Sharpe-Young called the original British artwork "bland" and subsequent American alternative artwork "an even worse compromise." Track listing Sales and certifications |- !scope="row"| Worldwide sales: | | 1,600,000 |- Personnel ;Judas Priest *Rob Halford – vocals *K. K. Downing – guitar *Glenn Tipton – guitar *Ian Hill – bass guitar *Dave Holland – drums ;Production *Produced by Judas Priest and Tom Allom *Engineered by Louis Austin *Mixed by Tom Allom *Mastered by Ray Staff *UK cover design by Rosław Szaybo *US cover design by John Berg, photography by Art Kane Charts References Category:1981 albums Category:Judas Priest albums Category:Albums produced by Tom Allom Category:Columbia Records albums